


LIzzard

by triste_an



Series: De wereld van barsten [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жестокий старомодный город, полный неправильных вещей и событий. Нуарные детективы, подпольные хакеры, злые коррупционеры-чиновники... здесь за малейшую провинность отнимают конечности, и чем выше тебе ее обрубили – тем больше ты достал это государство.<br/>Но что представляет из себя герой подполья, которого все так боятся? И что он может на самом деле?<br/>Оживший комикс со сплетением нуара и киберпанка от лица одного из персонажей. Изначально это история Тревора МакГи, которую он нарисовал в событиях De wereld van barsten. Точнее, та ее часть, что не вошла в итоговый вариант для печати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1011

Меня зовут Лайонел Иззард.

И я – Ящерица.

Почему у меня такое странное имя? Просто мои родители были и остаются чертовыми выпендрежниками. Ученые. Исследователи. Обладатели сотни патентов. Пафос и витиеватые предложения.

Я не видел их несколько лет, но втайне надеюсь, что они не изменились.

Я не знаю, где они, и не то чтобы я вообще пытался это узнать. Просто в моем положении это слишком опасно.

Хотя для меня много что слишком опасно. Например, выходить на улицу. Уже несколько лет я вижу город только через мониторы, перехватывая сигналы с камер наружного наблюдения. Иногда я вижу его глазами моих друзей, но я стараюсь не слишком часто спрашивать у них о том, на что мир сейчас похож.

Потому что мне нельзя выбиваться из образа. Потому что я, вроде как, лидер. Холодный безумный гений. И все человеческое мне чуждо.

Но я скучаю по нормальной жизни. И ненавижу вас всех за это. Так что мой вам совет, не забывайте: по ночам, когда вы спите в своих уютных апартаментах и пентхаусах, я брожу по Сети и паяю чертовы нервы и мышцы. Потому что из-за вас я должен быть ко всему готов, и потому, что я очень хочу жить. А это – мой единственный из всех возможных золотой билет.

Никто не знает, но махинации со счетами, электроэнергией и прочей ерундой мне надоели уже давным-давно. Я бы ушел оттуда раз и навсегда, но не могу. Потому что Сеть в состоянии дать мне то, что уже не сможет дать реальность: там я все еще цельный. Там я не похож на того уродливого калеку, которого вижу в зеркале. Видел бы, если бы в этой конуре вообще были зеркала.

В Сети у меня есть обе ноги, и пусть я могу перемещаться силой мысли, я предпочитаю заставлять свою проекцию ходить пешком, как в физическом мире. И в этом самая большая ценность киберпространства для меня.

Потому что я калека. И я – вне закона. Я много раз думал о том, чтобы покончить с собой, но мне всегда было слишком страшно. А потом, прежде, чем я окончательно решился, у меня появились обязательства в виде пары десятков таких же подростков, как и я сам. Они зовут меня королем Неверленда. Я зову их Потерянными мальчиками.

Хотя девчонок здесь тоже хватает. Санни – настоящую внешность которой, наверное, знают только в сиротском приюте, из которого она сбежала… а еще стайка, зовущая себя Плеядами. «Алкиона» Алекс, Криста «Келена», Майя, «Меропа» – еще одна Мэри, «Астеропа» Эби, Табита «Тайгета» и «Электра» Элейн.

Первая Мэри – милая круглолицая леди из приличной семьи, теперь не с нами. И никогда больше не будет с нами. Ее миленькое личико теперь похоже на маску для Хеллоуина, и в этом некого винить, кроме меня.

Но я стараюсь быть неплохим королем. На деньги, которые я краду с банковских счетов и карт, я обеспечиваю жизнь моих подданных. Снимаю две просторные квартиры: одну для мальчишек, вторую для девчонок… и я знаю, что часть из них предпочла бы жить в моем подвале, но этот заброшенный завод мой и только мой. Я не хочу видеть никого из них слишком часто. И я не хочу, чтобы все они знали, кто я на самом деле. Сейчас знают двое, и мне этого вполне достаточно. И то Мэри догадалась сама и нашла меня, а Санни просто нужен был повод доверять, – и мне пришлось показать ей часть правды.

Они иногда помогали мне при создании пальцев. В конце концов, я не чудо-ребенок, у которого все получается с первого раза. У меня был миллион тщетных попыток, наработки в никуда, которые не применить на практике. Так почему бы и не принять чужую помощь. Все эти труды все равно продолжили бы отправляться в утиль, если бы не Случай.

По правде, я давно наблюдал за Марионом Фоксом, и долго представлял, что мог бы он сделать с Фосфором. Живая легенда. Умный, опасный, гениальный детектив. Слишком хороший для нашего поганого городишки.

Еще иногда я представлял, что он мог бы сделать со мной… хотя едва ли это можно было назвать осознанным процессом. И, если быть предельно честным, подобные сны больше раздражали. Из-за них чаще приходилось идти в душ, что в моем положении было не самой лучшей идеей. Коррозия и запах ржавого металла больше раздражают, чем радуют.

Однажды, когда я только начал проект с пальцами, я пошутил, что делаю их для него, хотя в глубины души я надеялся, что ему они никогда не пригодятся.

И вот теперь, когда он все же стоит передо мной, я думаю лишь о том, что хочу извиниться. Мне кажется, что я накликал на его эту чертову беду своими глупыми шутками.

Я никому бы не пожелал такого кошмара.

Я чувствую себя ничтожным. Сколько работающих, протестированных протезов я сделал до сих пор? Та работа, с чертежами и выкладками, из-за которой все пошло прахом. Кисть руки, пальцы, запястье и предплечье до локтя. Там были лишь кости, сосуды и мышцы – без кожного покрова.

Уродливая нога, собранная из металлолома. Я даже не знаю, считать ли ее за полноценный протез: она едва сгибается и ужасно окисляется. Чистить ее от ржавчины – сплошная мука.

Еще ступня, которую я совсем недавно приделал одному из своих Потерянных мальчиков. Простая, немного грубоватая, но полностью рабочая. С правильной структурой. Там даже есть рабочие нервы.

И все же, после моего заточения, это первая масштабная работа. Можно считать, я, наконец, восстановил свои старые чертежи. Но я просто не могу сказать этому отчаявшемуся человеку, что не уверен в результате. Я смотрю на детектива Фокси и думаю о том, что мне нужно казаться сильнее и значимей, чем я есть. Чтобы хотя бы один из нас не сомневался.

– Что скажешь, если в качестве платы я подарю тебе их? – я повелительно показываю на стол, внутренне гордясь своей игрой. Детектив смеется, и я вижу облегчение в его глазах, которое заставляет меня чувствовать себя неловко.

– Согласен на твое предложение! И я даже не спрошу, кого мне нужно найти. Мне кажется, мы оба знаем его имя. И мы найдем способ его достать.

– Садись, – говорю я, и Джеки притаскивает стул, а Келена – нечто вроде туго свернутого валика. Я просил их найти что-то, что позволит Мариону расслабить руки… его ждет не слишком приятный процесс.

Подавшись вперед, я медленно сглатываю и кивком прошу детектива положить руки так, как удобно мне. На секунду задумавшись, я принимаю решение начать с его правой руки. Я хорошо помню, что Фокси – левша, и думаю, что так у меня получится лучше приспособиться к тому моменту, как я перейду к ней.

Для начала – очистить раны. Точнее, то, чем они были.

– Эл, вколи ему обезболивающее, а мне дай анестетик, – вполголоса сообщаю я ребятам, краем глаза замечая, как удивляется детектив, и поясняю для него: – Нет гарантий, что хватит местного, но мне будет неудобно, если ты совсем выключишься.

Я осторожно привожу в порядок обрезанные пальцы, а затем обрабатываю их антисептиком, жду и осторожно укалываю возле раны скальпелем. Фокси не морщится, так что я приступаю к работе. Мне нужно раскрыть то, что успело зарубцеваться, отделить различные виды ткани. Обескровить их… о, кстати. Я забыл кое-что важное.

– Эл, еще раз анестетик. С раствором адреналина.

Я идиот. Мне нужны чистые раны.

После еще одной обработки, кровь, наконец, перестает мне мешать, и я сосредотачиваюсь на механике. Я делал эти пальцы, опираясь на эмпирические показатели… и все же я впервые вижу его вживую. Все эти расчеты по записям с камер похожи на дерьмо собачье. Лишь бы никто больше этого не понял…

Моя задача – последовательно соединить кости, мышцы, сосуды, ткани, кожу… и после сплавить края таким образом, чтобы не осталось шва. Разве что микроскопического. Искусственная кожа, к счастью, обладает огромной эластичностью. А засекреченные правительственные порталы – чертовски милые ребята, которые позволили мне скопировать большую часть моих же старых разработок. Потому что я очень долго придумывал эту кожу. И совершенно не хотелось отдавать ее этим ублюдкам.

Я заканчиваю мизинец и, на самом деле, даже под лупой он выглядит прилично. Фокси, кажется, пытался говорить со мной, но я настолько сосредоточен, что ни черта не услышал.

– Все нормально? – наконец, спрашиваю я, осматривая уже готовую руку и легко припаивая кожу там, где надо. Мне нравится эта технология. В конце концов, швы совершенно бесполезны, если речь идет об очень мягких тканях и подвижных суставах. Таких, как пальцы.

Фокси кивает. Он выглядит завороженным, и мне это нравится. Почти также он выглядит, когда занят каким-то делом. Одухотворенно, целеустремленно… очень круто. Как и должен выглядеть детектив.

– Тогда перерыв. Кел, воды.

Фокси хочет взять стакан новыми пальцами, но я взглядом запрещаю. Пусть там все сначала как следует схватится.

Он выглядит обиженным, но меня это даже веселит. С улыбкой я приступаю ко второй руке, хотя мне тоже чертовски хочется пить. И в туалет бы тоже сходить, жаль только, здесь нет никого, кто может отключить меня от Сети. Так что я машинально проверяю, не пытается ли кто-то нагрянуть к нам, но, чувствуя, как рассеивается внимание, полностью переключаюсь обратно на левую руку детектива. В конце концов, Потерянные мальчики патрулируют периметр. Не должно случиться ничего дурного.

Фокси, кажется, замечает мою растерянность и хмурится:

– Над чем задумался?

– Проверяю камеры и полицейские сводки, – сухо отрезаю я, но, подумав, что это слишком грубо, все же поясняю: – У нас давно не было новых гостей.

Такой ответ его, кажется, устраивает, и я продолжаю приводить в порядок левую руку. Указательный палец на ней чуть шире, чем тот протез, что я сделал, но это заметно лишь под увеличительным стеклом. После того, как я припаиваю кожу, переход, к счастью, перестает меня раздражать.

Всего операция занимает почти четыре часа, и после этого я чувствую, что готов вырубиться прямо здесь. Но сначала нужно разогнать всю эту чертову толпу.

– Отдыхай, – говорю я Фокси, – делами мы займемся чуть позже. Я свяжусь с тобой. Тебе пока нужно привыкнуть к ним.

– Ладно. Но лучше я приду сам, мне не слишком нравятся эти игры.

– Как знаешь, – безразлично отвечаю я, потому что на шутки уже не остается никаких сил. – До встречи, ищейка.

Детектив выглядит не слишком довольным таким окончанием разговора, но я уже прошу ребят проводить его, так что ему приходится подчиниться.

– Остальные – по домам, – чуть теплее произношу я с улыбкой, наклоняясь к микрофону, – Вы отлично потрудились, мои пчелки, так что отдыхайте. Джесси, на пару слов.

Никаких слов мне не нужно от тщедушного мальчишки, просто от этого кресла меня умеет отсоединять только он. Вернувшийся с патрулирования границ.

Впрочем, это только теперь. Раньше это еще умела Мэри, но ее больше нет с нами, и эта потеря невосполнима. Да, она даже своим уходом сделала доброе дело и привела Фокси, но это не стоило ее жизни и благополучия.

Пока Джесси постепенно отсоединяет провода от моих рук, головы и спины и прощается, я думаю лишь о том, что цепь событий, которая привела ко мне Фокси, меня совершенно не радует в принципе. Честно говоря, где-то внутри все еще жив тот самый мечтатель и романтик, который надеялся, что детектив рано или поздно найдет меня, догадавшись, кто я. Просто выследит кого-нибудь из моих Потерянных мальчиков, вломится в мое убежище, может, даже наставит пушку и скажет, что ему все известно. И что я ему нужен.

Жаль, вышло совершенно не так…

Оставшись наедине с собой, я, наконец, падаю на кровать. Если у меня уже нет сил, мне хочется лишь спать.

В конце концов, сон – мое второе любимое место после Сети. Там иногда я могу увидеть родных. Или мечтать о том, чтобы наше знакомство состоялось по иному сценарию.


	2. 1101-1

Фокси узнает от копа то, что мне было нужно. Не то чтобы я был совсем идиотом, не способным сложить два и два: я уже давно догадывался, с чем имею дело, и все же в таком тонком деле нельзя было ошибиться. Так что прежде чем браться за разработку плана, стоило подстраховать себя со всех сторон.

На карту поставлено слишком много.

Детектив уже уходит, когда я неожиданно для себя окликаю его:

– Ответишь на один вопрос? Так почему все-таки ногу, Фокси?

Не знаю, зачем я спрашиваю. Наверное, просто потому, что мне хочется, чтобы он знал, что я на самом деле прочел все его сообщения. И что я удивлен. Не только ногой… всем. Хотя, господи, с ней он попал просто пальцем в небо. Если бы я только мог ходить. Все было бы гораздо проще.

– Это первая глупость, которая пришла мне в голову, – Марион тихо смеется, оборачивается, смотрит как-то слишком человечно. Я не знаю, что делать с такими взглядами. Я не знаю, как общаться с нормальными людьми, и я паникую. Детектив подходит ко мне очень близко, даже слишком, он бесцеремонно нарушает личное пространство, наклоняется, закрывает глаза и шумно вдыхает.

– Привязать тебя к кровати – не такая уж плохая идея, чертова ты заноза в заднице…

Он наклоняется еще ниже и целует меня, едва касаясь губами, кончиками пальцев гладит скулы, прижимается лбом к моему и жмурится. Я пытаюсь не цепенеть, я дышу и думаю о чем-то, о чем угодно, лишь бы сохранить спокойствие. Это странно. Это ненормально. Но здесь везде мои Потерянные мальчики. И мне нельзя спасовать хотя бы ради них.

Так что я должен быть живой машиной. Биороботом, которому забыли приделать ноги. Живущей в киберпространстве фикцией.

Я закрываю глаза и медленно выдыхаю, пока мой мозг снова наполняется информацией из Сети, возвращая мне контроль над моими эмоциями. Я знаю, что выгляжу спокойным, но, по всей видимости, Фокси додумывает за меня что-то иное:

– Мне действительно пора идти, – с сожалением произносит он. – Пообещай, что не пропадешь в своем киберпространстве с концами, когда я вернусь.

Хорошо бы придумать что-то остроумное, что поддержит мой имидж. К тому же я не знаю, что ответить на эту реплику, так что возвращаюсь к его предыдущей:

– Чтобы привязать меня, здесь для начала неплохо было бы в принципе поставить кровать, – задумчиво тяну я, снова заставая детектива уже у двери. Мне нравится разворачивать его, заставляя бегать туда-сюда… наверное, это жестоко и слегка античеловечно, но мне все равно нравится. Взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, не подросток и не тот, от кого зависит моя жизнь, который делает что-то по моей прихоти. Это похоже на волшебство. И на рабство тоже. Я добавляю: – Даже интересно, как она будет здесь смотреться.

Фокси оглядывается, окидывает взглядом опутанную проводами комнату и улыбается:

– Неуместно. Кровать здесь будет выглядеть неуместно. И очень заманчиво.

Он выходит наружу раньше, чем я успеваю что-то ответить, и это сбивает меня. Что он хотел этим сказать? Нет, я знаю. Я просто не верю. Не хочу верить. Это кажется слишком странным и извращенным… но в то же время, если успокоиться и мыслить отстраненно, это рычаг давления. Так я могу гарантированно оставить его тут. И он не сдаст меня, как многие из тех, кто помогал мне раньше. Он закончит это дело.

Возможно, мне стоит еще немного поиграть на этом.

Я уже знаю, что на улице сейчас светло, словно днем, несмотря на поздний вечер. Сейчас по всему городу горят полицейские участки. И это отлично. Я рад, что люди в этом городе еще не стали окончательно однородной инертной массой, что они способны послать этих чертовых ублюдков: политиков, копов, воров в законе… всех, кто не дает им нормально жить и держит в страхе. Им просто нужен импульс.

Я верю, что существует подполье, вроде моего. И мне жаль, что оно децентрализовано, но я пытаюсь его найти. Это – одна из функций моих Потерянных мальчиков. Прочесывать город в поисках следов…

Я безотчетно улыбаюсь, думая попеременно о том, что могу заставить делать Фокси, имея подобный инструмент давления, о бунтах на улицах, о том… как было бы здорово, если бы я правда мог нормально встать с этого кресла. Возможно, тогда все бы было иначе. Даже с детективом. Хотя не думаю. Для него это скорее праздный интерес. Экзотика. Будь я нормальным здоровым человеком, едва ли бы я был ему нужен. Сейчас им просто движет любопытство, но мне не хочется об этом думать, потому что такие мысли слишком болезненны.

Из раздумий меня выдергивает высокий голос:

– Ящерица? – я не говорил, но мне нравится это прозвище. Напоминает мое имя, но вместе с тем совершенно самостоятельное. При желании можно легко догадаться, кто я. Мэри так и поступила. – Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

– Брось, Санни, – я оборачиваюсь к ней и пожимаю плечами. Сегодня она была на разведке в мэрии, а потому, наверное, впервые выглядит на свои пятнадцать с момента нашего знакомства. Ей очень идут очки, и этот странный девчачий хвостик с челкой. Санни все еще в образе, поэтому даже говорит совсем писклявым голосом, не то, что обычно. Удивительны те метаморфозы, на которые она способна ради маскировки. Думаю, если бы я мог передвигаться по городу, я просил бы ее загримировывать меня каждый раз, для конспирации. И просто чтобы посмотреть на ее работу.

Помню, Санни даже умудряется менять размеры и контуры своего тела. Не знаю, чем. Например, сейчас она выглядит совсем как девочка, хотя я видел ее в шикарных вечерних нарядах и знаю, что с такими формами сложно назвать ее незрелой. С медицинской точки зрения она уже давно прошла период полового созревания.

Санни с опасением смотрит на дверной проем, в котором скрылся Фокси.

– Это всего лишь поцелуй, – наконец отвечаю я. – Глупая шутка.

Я поворачиваюсь вместе со своим креслом к мониторам и сплетаю пальцы возле лица. Если и впрямь предположить, что это лишь глупый интерес к неизвестному… тогда, возможно, стоит проучить его. И если он отступится, думаю, мне станет спокойнее. Я перестану думать о том, что это возможно: я и он, я перестану мучить себя и его глупыми шутками и совершать необдуманные поступки вместо того, чтобы подстраховывать его. Я перестану подвергать его опасности.

Пожалуй, мне и впрямь надо собраться и доиграть эту сцену. До самого конца.

– Впрочем, знаешь... – задумчиво добавляю я, – представь себе ужас в его глазах, если вы, ребятки, правда притащите сюда кровать? – я тихо смеюсь, наблюдая за городом через камеры, – Думаю, на это стоит посмотреть.


	3. 1101-10

Я получаю послание о встрече спустя неделю, и чувствую, как трясутся руки. Конечно, я подслушивал его телефон, и уже знаю про эту чертову Уолберт и про Молнию. Не то чтобы меня радовало все это: оно мало имеет отношения к интересующему меня делу, но все же выглядит заманчиво. Я ненавижу Молнию за его самодовольство и тупость. А еще это такая чудесная игра в дружбу: я помогаю тебе, ты помогаешь мне…

Именно поэтому я не нахожу себе места. Впервые Марион обращается ко мне за помощью. Как к равному. Это заставляет меня нервничать.

Я слежу за ним от самого его офиса, и знаю, когда он приедет, но все равно не чувствую себя готовым. Наверное, я настолько прогнивший человек, но в последний момент мне хочется обратить вспять все усилия, которые предприняли мои Потерянные мальчики, чтобы и в самом деле притащить сюда кровать. По частям. Мы монтировали ее прямо здесь. Только для того, чтобы немного поиздеваться над детективом.

Я почему-то уверен, что он занервничает и пойдет на попятную. А я буду изображать из себя коварного змея-обольстителя. Я же Ящерица, в конце-то концов.

И все равно, когда Фокси открывает дверь, я паникую. Мне больно, и я не знаю, почему.

– Я принес шоколадные кексы и плохие новости, – говорит он, едва открыв дверь, и тут же замирает. Я смотрю на него осторожно, надеясь, что пойму по его лицу, что не ошибся, и что сейчас все это закончится. Странно, но меня посещает идея. Такая простая, но вместе с тем невероятно сложная. Я использую детектива. Перекладывая на него всю ответственность за этот шаг, я просто использую его, чтобы не выходить из своей уютной норы. Чтобы не рассказывать в очередной раз, кто я. Не объяснять, что я урод и калека, не трястись потом из-за возможного предательства. Я хочу доверять Мариону. И знаю, что не смогу ему доверять, если откроюсь. Я буду вечно ждать ножа в спину.

– И ты вынуждаешь меня сдерживать свои обещания. По крайне мере, частично. Я сегодня без оружия, – добавляет, наконец, Фокси с улыбкой. Он подходит ко мне, кладет руки на плечи, задевая ожерелье – широкие заостренные камни в виде клыков, и снова прижимается к моим губам в поцелуе. Осторожно, если я правильно трактую это слово.

С медицинской точки зрения это просто бесполезный обмен слюной. Но на губах огромное количество нервных окончаний, и я знаю, что приятно мне лишь поэтому, но все равно закрываю глаза.

– Ты ненормальный, – шепчет детектив, даже не думая сделать шаг назад или отклониться. Так что я смотрю в его глаза, находящиеся очень близко, и рассматриваю эти странные лисьи тени. Словно подводка, но я знаю, что у него всегда были такие пятна. Это не грим. – Ты просто чертов компьютерный псих. Знаешь, что я сделаю с тобой сейчас?

Нет, я не знаю. Но могу представить, что бы ты сделал, будь я нормальным. Но я не такой… видимо, придется объяснить тебе это доходчивей.

Я заставляю себя встряхнуться и скрыть удивление в своих глазах. Ты удивил меня, Марион. Секунду назад я действительно поверил тебе и подумал, что это могло бы привести к чему-то. Но мне нужно сохранять спокойствие, и не просчитаться сейчас.

Я – Ящерица. Компьютерный гений, существо, живущее в Сети и питающееся от розетки. Меня не интересуют подобные вещи.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – запоздало тяну я, слыша, насколько фальшиво звучит мой голос. Я уже просчитался. Но я надеюсь, что у меня еще есть шанс. Я удобно устраиваюсь в кресле, надеясь, что поза выглядит уверенной. И зачем я только подался вперед во время поцелуя?.. – Я согласился помочь тебе с твоим делом, только и всего. И на твоем месте я бы не обольщался: я просто ненавижу Молнию настолько сильно, что готов испортить все, чего касались его мерзкие ручонки.

– Эй, ну хватит играть в эти игры, – Фокси, наконец, отстраняется, улыбаясь одними глазами. Он светится как рождественская елка, и под его взглядом я растворяюсь и думаю, что, наконец, могу расслабиться, но, к сожалению, я не слышу ни слова из того, что он говорит. – Молния может пойти к черту. По крайне мере, на какое-то время. Займемся им… завтра?

Он снова прижимается к моему рту губами, но быстро догадывается, что что-то не так, и отстраняется. Я спокоен. Я дышу. Со мной все должно быть нормально.

Я смотрю на Мариона и стараюсь изо всех сил сконцентрироваться. Но у меня плохо получается, чертовски плохо. Он так близко. Он теплый и настоящий. Я не позволял никому прикасаться к себе уже очень давно, если не считать тех моментов, когда меня отключают от кресла и подключают к нему. Последний раз меня обнимала мать.

Последний раз до моего лица дотрагивался зубной, когда мне было тринадцать.

– Все в порядке? Эй? – Фокси сосредоточенно проводит руками по моим скулам, едва касаясь. И я знаю, что его пальцы не настоящие, но кончики такие теплые… – Если что-то не так, просто скажи мне об этом. Знаешь, я совсем не умею ухаживать, и все эти положенные ритуалы… Ох, черт! Наверное, я тороплюсь, но, слушай, ты сам припер сюда эту необъятную койку, и знаешь, парень, мое единственное желание сейчас – это вырвать тебя из кресла вместе со всеми твоими проводами и заниматься с тобой любовью до тех пор, пока мы не сломаем ножки у этого траходрома.

Он говорит, говорит и говорит, но я совершенно не могу заставить себя слушать. Это похоже на гипноз. Что-то неправильное и ужасное, но я с трудом разрываю пелену, когда слышу последнюю фразу. Она пугает меня. Я наконец-то прихожу в себя окончательно и оглядываю Фокси придирчивым взглядом. Я выпрямляюсь в кресле вполне величественно, точнее, мне хочется так думать. И мне хочется думать, что мой взгляд становится тяжелым и безучастным. И что именно из-за него детектив отступает.

– Только попробуй, – недовольно щурюсь я. – К твоему сведению, это меня прикончит.

Чистая правда. Если он действительно вырвет меня из кресла «со всеми моими проводами», удар тока убьет меня. Отключать их нужно в строго определенной последовательности, и я колеблюсь прежде, чем сказать это, но в последний момент мне становится страшно.

Что будет, когда Марион узнает об этом? Что он сделает с этой информацией? Риск слишком велик. Даже если я верю ему сейчас, с сожалением приходится признать, что это не стоит того, чтобы так подставляться.

– То есть… – детектив делает еще один шаг назад и садится на ту самую кровать. Отличная кровать, почти произведение искусства. Балдахин, бархат, деревянные резные ножки… ребята старались. Мне нравится. Фокси явно выглядит пришибленным и, судя по речи, очень медленно соображает, будто его только что макнули в чан с водой, а после, не дав отдышаться, приложили по затылку чем-то тяжелым. И все же он делает свои выводы. – Ты не встаешь со своего кресла. Совсем. Тогда все эти игры и намеки… и твои послания морзянкой… и эта гребаная койка... я не понимаю... ты мог просто сказать. Ты мог…

Он начинает тараторить, и не дает мне вставить и слова. Глаза детектива превращаются в щелочки. Не лисий прищур, а взгляд, которым можно буравить стены; улыбка сползает с лица, уголки губ опускаются. Мне страшно. За него и за себя. Могу ли я что-то сделать? Должен ли я?.. я могу рассказать ему часть правды, которая отпугнет его, но я подвергну его риску. И подвергну риску всех ребят. И себя заодно.

Какой же я трус…

– Нравится играть с людьми? – цедит Марион, – Нравится давать надежду, а потом сидеть на своем кибер-троне с каменным еблом и просто думать, что ты можешь поиметь кого угодно? – я морщусь. Ему не идет ругаться, определенно нет. Ему идут шляпы и тренчи, классические ботинки и галстуки. Но точно не брань. – Или тебе просто нравится смотреть, а?! Ну так я устрою тебе шоу, мальчик. Отличное шоу. Знаешь, чтобы использовать этот твой траходром, не обязательно нужны двое, я и в одного управлюсь просто отлично.

Фокси фыркает, поднимается с постели и начинает раздеваться. Я бы и рад отвести взгляд, но я впервые вижу его вживую. И просто не могу. Все это кажется настолько мистически-важным, что на мгновение я забываю, насколько детектив раздражен. Я вспоминаю об этом лишь тогда, когда тот оборачивается и смотрит на меня в упор. У него злое лицо в этот момент, глаза все еще похожи на два дула от пистолетов. Ужасное сравнение со всех точек зрения, но мне от этого никуда не деться. В моем мозгу возникает извращенная жалость, что здесь нет камер.

Меня зовут из Сети, но я игнорирую. Без понятия, кто это был и что ему нужно, но обычно, когда меня зовут в киберпространство, я немедленно проваливаюсь туда. По делу либо просто так. Но сейчас я не хочу.

Все это и кошмарно, и восхитительно одновременно. И я молча смотрю на обернувшегося Мариона, не сводя с него глаз. Потому что я должен это запомнить. Раз и навсегда. Пусть даже мне очень больно.

Лишь когда Фокси вновь отворачивается, я позволяю себе закусить нижнюю губу и сморщиться. Мне действительно, действительно больно.

Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати, – повторяю я как мантру, не смея произнести это вслух. Мне кажется, мне отказывают голосовые связки. Я совершенно не могу доверять своему телу сейчас, так что я медленно выдыхаю один раз, другой, а затем машу перед лицом раскрытой ладонью.

– Хватит. Остановись.

– Я остановлюсь, если ты скажешь, зачем. Зачем ты играл со мной во все эти игры во влюбленность? Чтобы что? Проверить меня на прочность? Посмотреть, как смешно я буду лететь к тебе через весь город, скупая по пути долбанные шоколадные фигурки? И как, Ящерица, скажи мне, тебе нравится результат? Я стою тут перед тобой со спущенными штанами, как кусок идиота – тебе это нравится? Тебе хочется продолжения?

Я не сразу понимаю, что вздрагиваю от каждого его слова и ежусь. Если бы я мог убежать, оставив здесь только кусок хвоста, то непременно бы так уже поступил. Но я не во всем Ящерица. Мне хочется ответить что-то резкое… хотя, нет, не хочется, но я должен. Я знаю об этом. Это все бесполезно со многих точек зрения, и я повторяю в который раз самому себе, что не могу подвергать опасности себя, это место, ребят, которые мне доверяют, самого Мариона… и что я калека и уродливый инвалид, который просто не достоин чего-то столь совершенного и красивого. Фокси не портят даже мои кустарные пальцы. В нем все безупречно.

Я не хочу быть для него обузой. Я должен раз и навсегда это закончить. И ответить нет.

– Может быть, – наконец, бросаю я, не сразу понимая, что ляпнул. Ох, господи, какой позор… Я, наконец, открываю глаза и пытаюсь спасти положение. Сжавшись, подобравшись, словно сгруппировавшийся хищник перед прыжком, я смотрю на Фокси исподлобья, с обидой, будто он виноват в моем просчете, и перехожу на шипение, выплевывая слова. – Да, я посмотрел. С меня довольно. Прочь отсюда.

Я жду пару секунд, потому что, как мне кажется, мои Потерянные мальчики должны были догадаться и свалить, но никто и не двинулся с места. Я слышу. Так что, впервые, будучи чертовски злым на них, я срываюсь на крик:

– Мать вашу, это касается всех! Вон!

Потерянные мальчики недовольно шепчутся, но отступают, шурша одеждой и неловко шелестя по покрытому вековой пылью бетону. Здесь никто не потрудился сделать нормальный пол, и меня все устраивает. Разве что по ночам от него сильно тянет холодом. Я терпеливо жду, когда они все исчезнут, но детектив явно не намерен ждать, он хочет разобраться со мной и моей глупостью. Лучше бы он просто забыл…

– Может быть? – Фокси оборачивается очень медленно, так же медленно подходит ко мне и наклоняется, почти касаясь носом. Снова. Мне нравится видеть его лицо так близко. Это здорово. Ему бы еще нервы покрепче. – Тогда почему же тебе не хочется продолжения шоу? Мы здесь одни, ты всех выгнал, так давай доведем все до логической точки? Ты унизишь меня так, как никогда и никого, и я просто уберусь отсюда ко всем чертям, поджав хвост, как раненный лис.

Ох, Марион. Думаю, из нас двоих сейчас я гораздо больше похож на раненого лиса. Сильнее всего мне хочется сейчас, когда здесь не осталось лишних ушей, просто открыться и все обстоятельно объяснить, но мне нужно много сил, чтобы сделать подобное. И я совершенно не могу найти их, когда ты ведешь себя так…

Детектив снова делает шаг назад и падет спиной на кровать, широко разведя руки.

– Знаешь… ты мог бы просто сказать честно: слушай, все круто, но я прикован к креслу, и хрен его пойми, что нам с этим делать. Ты думаешь, я что, сбежал бы? Сделал бы вид, что мне плевать, и что это твои проблемы? Ты ни черта вообще обо мне не знаешь…

А ты знаешь, куда бить, Лис. В самое болезненное. Хочешь, чтобы я поверил в это? В то, что все было бы так просто? А как же быть с тем, сколько тебе предложат денег и свобод за меня? Или тебя нечем и некем шантажировать? Или, возможно, рано или поздно ты сам устанешь от меня в своей жизни? А что если тебе просто будет наплевать, что, если ты просто лукавишь сейчас, доведенный до отчаяния?

Я больше всего на свете хотел бы тебе поверить, но ты только злишь меня. Ты выставляешь все так, будто ты свят и чист во всем, что делаешь, а я просто играю с тобой в игры. Странно. Ты же умный. Всегда казался мне умным.

Не представляю, насколько тебе больно, раз ты просто отключил мозг. Но и мне тоже больно. И это, пожалуй, единственное слово в моей голове.

Часть моего сознания, особенно извращенная, хочет, чтобы ты, наконец, посмотрел на меня внимательно, чтобы заметил ногу… я даже переставляю ее – совсем немного, так, чтобы на нее падал свет. Но я знаю, что ты не видишь перед собой ничего. Я знаю, что ты просто бесишься. И что ты бесишь меня, прохаживаясь по всем моим ранам.

Ты хоть знаешь, как это выглядит сейчас? Перед тобой сидит калека, а ты рассказываешь ему, как у вас все было бы прекрасно. Давай, беги, безногий мальчик, я разрешаю. Почему же ты не бежишь?

Я снова ищу поддержки в Сети, чтобы собраться и все-таки доиграть. Я в ярости. Я чертовски зол, мое лицо искажает гримаса, но я все равно хочу сохранить остатки твоего достоинства. Я хочу прекратить эту сцену. Если бы я мог встать сейчас, я бы уже сделал это. Но я могу только щуриться и, судя по стуку проводов, ударяющихся о кресло, мелко дрожать.

– Убирайся.

– А ты вышвырни меня, как этих своих мальчиков и девочек, которые заглядывают тебе в рот.

Фокси улыбается через силу, я вижу, как блестят его глаза, он почти плачет. Зачем тебе это упрямство, детектив? Прекрати. Отступи, пожалуйста, пока у каждого из нас есть шанс остаться в глазах другого не таким ублюдком. Правильнее всего было бы для меня сейчас отвернуться, но я просто не могу. Потому что это мое наказание, и я должен его принять.

Сидеть и смотреть на то, что могло бы быть. Возможно, в другой жизни.

Я никогда не задумывался о том, кто мне нравится. С кем я бы хотел быть. Я всегда смотрел на людей с медицинской точки зрения. Замечал недостатки, думал о том, что можно исправить… пока у меня не появились Потерянные мальчики, которых я почти могу назвать друзьями. Но никто из них никогда не вызывал во мне такой сильной симпатии.

Ни с кем и никогда в жизни я не шутил про Рембо, не подначивал любовными признаниями и не пытался намекать на что-то. Я не знаю теперь и сам, зачем я делал все это. Может быть, чтобы почувствовать себя живым?

Чтобы поверить на мгновение, что в моей жизни еще возможно что-то хорошее?

Я не знаю, почему я решил, что это хорошее должно быть с ним. Не могу ответить себе на этот вопрос. Просто для меня это было правильным еще тогда, когда мистер Фокси был для меня лишь газетной историей.

Наверное, даже если бы я знал, что это будет так тяжело, я бы все равно это сделал.

Детектив ведет рукой по своему телу, вытягивается и выгибается на постели, нарочито-призывный, даже пошлый. Я понимаю, что это дешевый спектакль, не более, но не могу заставить себя отвести взгляд и даже моргнуть. Я делаю это только по редкой необходимости, когда глаза начинают болеть.

Марион сжимает в ладони свой репродуктивный орган через ткань болтающихся на бедрах темных джинсов. Хотя «репродуктивный орган» звучит уж слишком официально. Интересно, какое слово использует он сам?..

Глупо, конечно, но я думаю о том, что ему не идут джинсы. Частные сыщики должны ходить в костюме-тройке… ну, мне так кажется.

Его ладонь скользит под одежду, он стягивает джинсы и белье ниже, и я понимаю, что краснею. Уродливыми пятнами, как умею только я. На мое счастье, детектив полностью сосредоточен на мастурбации, и закрывает глаза. Он закусывает губу, и если бы не мученическое выражение на лице, я бы решил, что это от удовольствия. Я не слишком хорошо считываю эмоции.

Сцена выглядит очень важной, но я не могу ничего сказать. Если бы это не было уродливой издевкой, полагаю, мое тело бы отреагировало, но все, что сейчас делает Фокси, слишком пропитано злобой и горечью. Едва ли нормальный человек в состоянии возбудиться от такого.

И все же это зрелище прекрасно. Потому что прекрасен он. Даже выплевывающий задушенным полушепотом грязные слова… они его не портят.

– Ты ведь любишь наблюдать за мной, Ящерица? Подсматривал за мной, когда я дрочил в душе? – я должен быть смущен, ведь меня поймали с поличным, но мне совершенно не стыдно. Это как наблюдать за статуями в музее. Ничего предосудительного. – Представлял твои блядкие искусанные губы и кончал так, будто это я не в кулак себе передернул, а ты мне отсосал и вылизал меня всего. Только знаешь, в моих фантазиях у тебя лицо было как-то попроще. Ты улыбался. Тебе было не наплевать. Ты не играл в чувства. Ты даже говорил что-то о том, что любишь меня... как этот истеричный Верлен любил своего депрессивного Рембо… размечтался… глупая-глупая лиса…

Я не знаю, что сказать на всю эту тираду. Что у него прекрасная фантазия? Что он не понимает, о чем говорит? Что я рад был бы сделать это… наверное. Если бы мог. Но восхитительный детектив Фокси, который на запах распознает преступников, совершенно не в состоянии учуять, что я примерно на четверть состою из железа. А у меня не хватит самообладания, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Сейчас я уже не думаю о том, что подставлю этим всех. Я думаю лишь о том, что я просто не могу этого сделать. Это как исповедь, только гораздо страшнее. Я все-таки отвожу взгляд, ловлю точку в пространстве где-то на стене перед собой и продолжаю молчать.

Марион вскакивает с постели, смахивает непрошенные слезы и начинает одеваться – судорожно, торопливо, истерично, путаясь в пуговицах и шнурках ботинок, но я продолжаю сидеть молча. Детектив уходит, так ничего не добавив, кажется, понимая, что ответа от меня он уже не дождется.

Я закрываю глаза и ничего не делаю, пока в убежище не воцарится полная тишина. До тех пор, пока он на моей территории, мне совершенно не хочется даже смотреть. Лишь когда он покидает завод, я проверяю чистоту улиц по камерам наблюдения, и тихо отвечаю фантому Фокси, оставшемуся в помещении:

– Я люблю тебя как депрессивный Рембо любил истеричного Верлена. Я спасаю тебя также, как он пытался спасти его от Моте. Но кажется, мы оба облажались…

Я знаю, что я выгнал их, но я также знаю, что среди всех них есть та, которая иногда лучше меня понимает, что я хочу сказать. Я не проверяю, где Санни, но я знаю, что она придет вовремя. Так что я просто расслабляюсь и, наконец, позволяю боли течь сквозь меня, по моим венам, захлестывать и терзать… я тихо вою и плачу, не в силах остановиться, и информация, которая поступает в мой мозг из Сети, совершенно не имеет значения. Она оседает где-то, и я надеюсь, что потом смогу ее обработать.

Я чувствую себя так, будто только что хакер Ящерица умер. Окончательно. Внутри меня не остается ничего, кроме обреченности, потому что это похоже на конец. Я действительно хотел оставить все шуткой. И я действительно был бы рад этому шоу… если бы оно не было таким нарочитым.

Господи, почему я такое дерьмо? Почему этот город насквозь пропитан ядом и горечью, настолько, что два человека просто не могут друг другу открыться? В простых и понятных вещах… Возможно, Фокси прав: не случилось бы ничего плохого, если бы я сказал, но он не дал мне собраться с силами. Я просто был слишком ошарашен для такого ответственного шага.

Но я тоже не дал ему шанса. Потому что не мог его дать. Не должен был. Это не кончится ничем хорошим, господи, я же знаю об этом!.. но почему мне так больно?

Когда Санни возвращается в логово, мои щеки намертво стянули засохшие соленые дорожки. Я уже больше не плачу, но мне тяжело говорить: из-за сорванного горла и стянутой кожи. Хорошо бы умыться, но у меня нет на это сил. Я прошу отсоединить меня от компьютера, чего она никогда не делала, так что приходится терпеливо объяснять необходимый порядок. А также прошу передать всем, чтобы возвращались послезавтра. И не раньше. Санни молчит, но я вижу по ее лицу, что она недовольна.

Когда меня вновь оставляют одного, я медленно поднимаюсь из кресла. Это больно. Каждый раз больно из-за огромного уродливого куска металла, с трудом имитирующего ногу, ее кровеносную систему, мышцы, суставы… если бы я мог ее заменить – я бы уже давно это сделал. Но у меня слишком грязные раны, мне нужно хорошее медицинское оборудование и полная стерильность. А еще просто огромное количество медикаментов, чтобы быть в сознании и кромсать себя. Нога – это чертовски неудобно, бедро не развернешь так, чтобы видеть рану полностью. К тому же, у меня довольно плохая свертываемость крови. Минусов масса, даже если бы я создал первоклассный протез до середины бедра или даже выше.

Так что приходится терпеть. Место стыка стабильно ноет, да и вся конструкция причиняет боль. Наверное, я плохо подобрал длину, потому что меня всякий раз перекашивает, когда я наступаю на искусственную ногу. Но никто не знает об этом. Никто, кроме Мэри. Еще Санни, кажется, догадывается. Она слишком внимательно смотрит на мою левую ногу каждый раз. Но я не спрашиваю. Не хочу знать.

Хромая, я медленно иду к кровати и, шатаясь, сдергиваю с нее покрывало, на котором лежал Фокси. Это похоже на мазохизм, но теперь это мой трофей. Я попрошу ребят разобрать эту бандуру послезавтра, но покрывало останется со мной. Навсегда. Я ухожу в свою комнату, вход в которую спрятан проводами и камуфлирующей тканью. О ней сейчас знает только Санни, она помогала оборудовать ее и втайне привозит мне продукты. Остальные ребята думают, что я и правда питаюсь от розетки. И что я сплю в кресле. Не нужно их разочаровывать глупой правдой.

Я ложусь на узкую койку, напоминающую то ли о тюрьмах, то ли о летних лагерях, – я не уверен, я не был ни в одном из этих мест. Просто мне так кажется. Сворачиваю покрывало, комкаю его и прижимаюсь лицом к тому месту, где остался запах моего детектива. Наверное, я должен быть брезгливым, но мне нравится. Я вдыхаю и чувствую, как на глаза опять наворачиваются слезы. Ох, к черту все.

Наконец, я даю себе волю, плачу, прижимаясь к покрывалу, и вою в голос, пользуясь тем, что ткань глушит почти все звуки. Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени прежде, чем я успокаиваюсь, но и тогда я не встаю с кровати. Меня нет. Хватит.

Я не проверяю новости, не слежу за Потерянными мальчиками и не хочу знать, где находится Фокси. Я прихожу в себя лишь тогда, когда, как мне кажется, должно наступить то самое «послезавтра», встаю и все-таки сажусь в кресло. В нем я, наконец, умудряюсь задремать, но меня будят мои ребята. Я прошу подключить меня, и, видя мое состояние, никто даже не пытается перечить. Видимо, хватило того раза, когда я сорвался. Впервые в жизни. Как стыдно… Погрузившись в киберпространство, я первым делом проверяю, в порядке ли Марион. Каким бы он ни был, что бы он не сделал мне, я не смогу простить себя, если с ним что-то случится. Никогда.


	4. 1111

Я узнаю, что он жив. Уверяюсь, что он в порядке, но никак не обозначаю свое присутствие. Хотя мне ужасно хочется это сделать, когда Марион режет на пробу палец. Но я молчу. Я просто не хочу с ним связываться, не хочу говорить. Он все равно закончит это дело, я уверен. Рано или поздно. Фокси относится к вымирающему виду: честный детектив. Он будет отрабатывать эти пальцы до тех пор, пока сам не посчитает долг оплаченным.

У меня дрожат руки, когда он сам звонит мне, и я принимаю решение говорить максимально кратко, чтобы не выдать, как мне плохо. По той же причине я не смотрю на Мариона, когда он приходит. И показательно интересуюсь лишь пальцами, которые я для него создал. Мне приходится рисовать эту границу, чтобы сохранить здравый смысл и самообладание, но они рассыпаются, как только Фокси уходит, бросая это «Я скучаю по твоим звонкам из телефонных будок и посланиям азбукой Морзе».

Я отпустил всех Потерянных мальчиков сегодня, за исключением Санни и Курта, отправив их по магазинам, и когда я вновь захожусь в рыданиях, мне кажется, что я поступил чертовски дальновидно.

Когда я вообще плакал в последний раз?.. Я хорошо помню это. Когда очнулся три года назад и понял, что у меня действительно отняли ногу. Когда увидел, во что она превратилась, вдохнул сладкий запах гнили…

Некроз. Я видел его в учебниках, видел на трупах. Но не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу на себе. К тому же, рядом не было ни одного знакомого лица, чтобы поддержать меня. Даже родители уехали, бросив все – об этом писали во всех газетах… мне было настолько страшно, что я не видел ни единого просвета. И тогда я плакал от жалости к себе.

Но и сейчас причина не слишком поменялась.

Я нахожу в себе силы отправить детективу новое сообщение только спустя почти полчаса. Но, кажется, он доволен. Хоть кто-то из нас должен же быть счастлив.

Упустив Фокси из вида, пока он в дороге, я с каким-то извращенным наслаждением вспоминаю круги у его глаз. Причудливое соединение мешков от недосыпа, гиперпигментных пятен и веснушек. Они идут ему… это так странно, что не может не очаровывать. Как же я ненавижу его за то, что мне в нем все нравится. Мне хочется продолжать злиться, но я понимаю, что не могу. Боль и обида существуют отдельно от Мариона.

Я связываюсь с Санни и проверяю, готова ли она встретить детектива. Ему точно понадобится помощь в этом бардаке… тем более, я смогу только привести его туда и подслушивать. Что довольно бесполезно в такой толпе, если вдуматься.

Окончательно я теряю их после того, как Свалка начинает жить на всю катушку. Громкая и безумная… я даже не уверен, что Фокси и Санни встретились, настолько там шумно. Мне остается лишь гадать… и заодно готовить сюрприз для Молнии. К счастью, Курт в тишине – на стоянке, колдует с машиной, так что я могу помогать ему. Занятый с ним, я едва не пропускаю момент, как Свалка становится еще более шумной, и не сразу понимаю. Они поймали Санни. Сначала я слышу это по внутренней рации охраны, а затем… ее выставляют как лот. И в этот момент мне кажется, что хуже уже невозможно. Лишь когда раздаются выстрелы, я понимаю из разговоров по закрытым линиям персонала, что Марион спасает ее, и ненадолго успокаиваюсь. Приходится подгонять Курта, потому что теперь Молнию ждет куда менее приятный сюрприз.

Я выбрал для него идеальную песню. И я буду мучить его перед тем, как убить. Потому что он заслуживает мучений, и потому, что он любит логику почти также сильно как я. Так что Молния верит, что мучить потенциальный труп не имеет смысла. Но человеческие чувства далеко не всегда осмыслены. Поэтому Молнии достается вся моя ненависть и злость. На него, на Санни, которая подставилась, когда попыталась проникнуть в технические коридоры, на Фокси, на Фосфора, на родителей… на всех. Я управляю его машиной, магнитолой, светофорами и всем на свете. Вот тебе урок, Молния. Никогда не выходи из своего убежища, только там ты в безопасности. И уж точно никаких пафосных приметных авто.

Мне нравится давать Молнии ложные надежды, когда он начинает умолять. Я заставляю технику замирать всякий раз, как он кричит про деньги, будто торгуюсь с ним. Вот только жизнь Санни не стоит этого. Она стоит гораздо большего, и я срываюсь на хохот, когда сбрасываю Молнию вместе с его машиной.

После у меня нет ни сил, ни возможности помочь Фокси и Санни в погоне. Я не рассчитывал на такой финал, так что могу только переключать светофоры и молиться. Мне чертовски нужно увидеть их побыстрее, обнять и расцеловать обоих, чтобы увериться, что они живы, но когда они, наконец, спускаются ко мне, я срываюсь.

Все это время я был бессильным балластом для них, и мне еще никогда не было так страшно. Они могли умереть, а я был бы просто молчаливым свидетелем, и не более того. Потерять двух едва ли не самых важных людей в моей жизни даже без возможности попрощаться. Не говоря уже о возможности их спасти. Поэтому я кричу, чтобы скрыть страх, и мой крик выводит Санни из ступора. А после и меня…

Я спалился. Господи, как же я только что спалился. Но я не могу остановиться. Если я на мгновение ослаблю оборону, я просто брошусь к Мариону, вырывая провода с мясом из своей головы.

– Что вы устроили?! – мне едва хватает сил выдавливать это с шипением. Я стараюсь только потому, что должен отчитать Санни, но, к счастью, она понимает, что виновата. Наконец, шок отрезвляет ее, и выползает на поверхность страх. Она начинает плакать, у нее подкашиваются колени, и, падая, она обнимает меня. На мгновение мне становится совестно и очень, очень страшно за нее, но Санни прижимается грудью и животом к моим ногам, кладет голову мне на левое бедро, и я вижу, что все ее слезы были спектаклем. Она проверяла меня и, наконец, нашла доказательства. Хитрая девчонка. Ее ум будит во мне нежные братские чувства, и я провожу рукой по ее волосам. Но у меня еще остался Фокси. Я поднимаю на него строгий взгляд. Он не заслужил другого сегодня. – Как ты допустил это?

– Нас ждали на аукционе. Лайза Уолберт была просто приманкой. Они охотились на нас. Точнее, на тебя. Пытались выманить тебя с помощью Санни.

– Да неужели? – я хочу, чтобы это звучало саркастично, но получается скорее устало. Якобы плачущая Санни улыбается, и я чувствую ее улыбку на уткнувшемся в мои ноги личике. Нужно выпроводить ее отсюда. Я хочу поговорить с Марионом и объяснить все ему. Мне кажется, если я поблагодарю его сейчас так, как хочу, между нами что-то изменится в лучшую сторону. Но для начала избавиться от умной девчонки. Я трясу ее за плечо, заставляя поднять взгляд. – Милая, Санни, ты же знаешь, где лежит одежда? – Санни знает про мою комнату. И знает другой путь к ней. Поэтому она кивает, и я снова улыбаюсь. Эта девочка в последнее время заменила мне всех близких людей… она удивительна. И она жива. – Уверен, ты хочешь сходить в душ.

– Хорошо… – Санни трет глаза, размазывая по лицу косметику, чтобы скрыть отсутствие слез, поднимается, быстро оглядывается на Фокси и уходит кружным путем в мою комнату.

Я, наконец, позволяю себе расслабиться. Мой детектив жив. И он вернул мне Санни. Они оба в порядке. Я так хочу проверить, что он цел… может, заставить его снова раздеться? Нет, это глупо… наверное, нужно будет спросить его о травмах.

– Спасибо, – нахожу я в себе силы начать, открывая глаза, и впервые за несколько дней смотрю прямо на Мариона. – Спасибо тебе за то, что спас ее. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда понял по звукам, что там происходит… я ничего не смог сделать, и это – самое страшное. Иногда я смотрю на всех них и сам не понимаю, как они могут здесь оставаться. Ведь в случае провала они потеряют даже больше, чем я… – я знаю, что наговорил лишнего, но он должен знать об этом. Может, он все же догадается, как много они все для меня значат. И почему я боюсь за них… почему не могу открыться сам. – Спасибо. Я этого не забуду.

– Не благодари. Мы вывернулись благодаря твоей помощи. Спасибо, что спас нас всех. Снова. Санни хорошая девочка. Сильная и очень умная. Она переживает за тебя, знаешь.

Детектив улыбается, а я не верю своим ушам. Нет, Фокси, послушай… дай мне объясниться. Санни для меня – как младшая сестра, нет… не думай, что… Я смотрю на него в ужасе, но Марион не дает вставить и слова.

– Наорала на меня, как на нашкодившего мальчишку. Ты береги ее. Вы с ней…

Я хочу объясниться, просто дай мне шанс. Я сейчас все скажу. Я думаю так, пока он все-таки не оканчивает фразу:

– Вы с ней отличная команда.

После этого Фокси разворачивается и поспешно уходит. Я знаю, что он убегает от боли, точно так же как убегаю я. Но я совершенно не хотел его ранить в этот раз.


	5. 10001

Следующий рейд – мэрия. Но он проходит без особых приключений. Фокси достает одного продажного политика, тот сдает какого-то мецената… с каждым разом мы все ближе к Фосфору. И это прекрасно.

Вот только мы все дальше друг от друга. И это целиком и полностью мое решение. Просто потому что каждый раз, как я пытаюсь открыться ему, Марион сбегает. Я начинал разговор о Санни еще один раз, но детектив прервал меня, и с тех пор я окончательно уверился в том, что все это бессмысленно. Мне нужно просто забыть это все и двигаться дальше.

Тем не менее, я раздражаю сам себя. Не понимаю, почему я продолжаю так преданно бегать за человеком, который обошелся со мной как с пустым местом. Зачем вообще тратил время на объяснения. Но приходится признаться себе, что я просто не могу его отпустить. Это приводит меня в отчаяние, но я и правда не могу. Я стараюсь держать дистанцию, но срываюсь, особенно когда остаюсь один, и отправляю ему сообщения.

Мне приходится изводить себя и засиживаться до глубокой ночи с чертежами и новыми суставами для протезов. Что угодно, лишь бы лишить себя возможности написать Фокси.

И он тоже не выходит на связь, только по делу. Я, вроде как, должен быть рад, но мне обидно и больно, и я забиваю пустоту внутри себя всем подряд. Работа, Сеть, поиски возможного места для новой базы, гонки с Фосфором, где я почти подставляюсь ему, чтобы проверить, насколько далеки его руки, что он вообще может и как быстро реагирует. Я полностью концентрируюсь на этом. Бег от реальности, в конце концов, моя сильная сторона.

Но детектив все-таки звонит мне, – поздно вечером, когда даже в моей комнате-мастерской уже не посапывает Санни, аккомпанируя моим тщетным попыткам сделать более сложную структуру у сосудов и постараться их максимально истончить… именно тогда, когда я уже разбудил девчушку и отправил ее домой, к остальным, он звонит мне.

К своему стыду я был настолько занят, что даже не следил за ним последние часы, поэтому едва ли могу догадываться о причине такого поступка. Я и в самом деле стараюсь меньше следить за Марионом, но обычно у меня не получается. И именно в тот момент, когда я, кажется, смог ненадолго сбежать от него, Фокси сам о себе напоминает.

У жизни и судьбы довольно странное чувство юмора.

– Привет, – мне хочется в это верить, но я даже боюсь надеяться, что слышу в его голосе улыбку. – Как ты? Чем занят?

Я устраиваюсь в кресле. На самом деле, обычно телефон я использую через Сеть. Вылавливаю провода и переключаю их на себя. Но часть моей чудо-техники вполне в состоянии принимать звонки как обычно. Просто я говорю в свой обычный микрофон для внутренней связи по логову, а входящую функцию перевожу на самые ближние ко мне динамики. Не очень хочется, чтобы голос детектива надрывался на весь пустой завод.

– Работаю. Только что нашел кое-что забавное. Просто из интереса, в детстве ты завтракал кукурузными хлопьями?

– Кукурузными хлопьями? – В голосе детектива нет ничего, кроме искреннего удивления с ноткой какой-то щемящей радости. Кажется, он вообще искренне удивлен тому, что я могу говорить с ним о чем-то, кроме дел. Впрочем, для него кукурузные хлопья сейчас могут как-то относиться к делу. – Вообще-то, мои родители были не фанатами американских завтраков. Никаких хлопьев, блинчиков или тостов с шоколадным сиропом. Хлопья мать вообще ненавидела, считала, что они портят зубы и созданы для того, чтобы вредить детскому здоровью. Она была активисткой движения против ожирения детей, так что у меня не было выбора: никаких хлопьев, чипсов или гамбургеров. Только натуральные соки и картофель на пару, сам удивляюсь, как я выжил… – он вдруг замолкает, и я живо представляю, как Фокси в задумчивости трет переносицу. Так живо, будто вижу это своими глазами. – Это довольно странно, знаешь, я ведь почти не помню своих родителей, думаю о них так редко… если бы не твои вопросы, никогда бы не вспомнил, почему до сих пор терпеть не могу отварную морковь и брокколи.

Вот как. Забавно, что этот вопрос даже имел какой-то реальный смысл. Не только же Мариону угадывать, в конце концов. На самом деле, я спросил без всякого умысла. Я ни за что не скажу Фокси, но я начинаю болтать про простреленные запястья, мистификации и глупости типа истории кукурузных хлопьев, когда сильно нервничаю. А сейчас я не просто нервничаю… сейчас я тру руки о свои плотные кожаные брюки, но это не помогает избавиться от влаги. У меня вспотели ладони, пока я слушал, как детектив рассказывает о своей семье. Чудесно.

Наверное, это был бы самый неловкий секс по телефону. Хотя заготовка к нему была вполне интересной…

– Кукурузные хлопья, – начинаю я, улыбаясь, – были изобретены в период активной борьбы с мастурбацией. Особенно детской. Тогда самым распространенным лекарством считался правильный образ жизни: жесткие деревянные кровати, отсутствие мяса в рационе. Тем, кого уже уличали в подобном, везло еще меньше: бедолагам бинтовали, жгли железом и прокалывали органы репродуктивной системы, связывали им руки, сажали в клетки и делали без обезболивания циркумцизию. Весело, правда? Напоминает что-то древнее, но это было недавно по меркам истории. XIX век. И вот один гений по фамилии Келлог начинает кататься по всем Штатам, рассказывая о своем чудо-средстве. Давайте ребенку хлопья – и навсегда забудете об этой проблеме. Эту весть подхватили все, не став разбираться даже в том, что автор был больным на голову придурком с 39 усыновленными детьми и женой-девственницей. Люблю СМИ за это. Тем не менее, долгое время хлопья считались лекарством от мастурбации. Честно, если бы верил в это, – сказал бы, что меня ими перекормили.

Даже через телефонную трубку слышно, как Фокси скрипит мозгами, как его нейроны трутся, искрят и воняют паленой проводкой, а перед глазами пляшет веселая надпись «принудительная перезагрузка системы».

– Это из-за того, что ты подключен к Сети? – спрашивает он, и его голос кажется глухим и каким-то пришибленным. – Слушай, прости меня за ту идиотскую выходку… если бы я только знал… но ты, конечно, тоже хорош! – Он вдруг вспыхивает как парафиновая свеча и начинает злиться. – Ты полный идиот, но в этом мы с тобой идеальная пара.

Он вешает трубку, припечатывает ее к аппарату так, что я слышу этот звук, удар пластика о пластик, щелчок металлических дужек – и только потом динамики начинают гудеть короткими гудками. Не знаю, почему, но мне смешно. Я хохочу в голос, и, наверное, все дело в банальной истерике, но мне и правда чертовски легко и радостно. Он извинился. Черт с ним, что я выдумал эту ерунду, просто ляпнул, чтобы как-то завершить… и не имел в виду ничего критического. Но Марион додумал все за меня. В очередной раз.

Я знаю, что это неизбежность. Часть работы детектива, профессиональная деформация. Он ищет связи между людьми и фактами день за днем, а потому выуживает из намеков и случайно брошенных фраз куда больше, чем остальные. И именно поэтому Фокси чаще ошибается. Апофения. Так и должно быть.

Отсмеявшись, я чувствую какой-то порыв вдохновения и перезваниваю Мариону. Мне кажется это забавным.

– Так для чего ты звонил? – я стараюсь не смеяться, но все равно тихо фыркаю.

– Ко мне заходил пронырливый слизкий угорь по фамилии Ланди. Помнишь такого? Желтый писака из помоечной газетенки...

– Ого. Вот так сюрприз! – я не улыбаюсь, я скалюсь. Честное слово, из всех существ на Земле Ланди в моем рейтинге омерзительности на лидирующих позициях. Он не гений, и уж конечно не средоточие зла, но он меня раздражает. Здесь действительно подходит только одно слово: мерзкий. Хотя, я уже говорил, что я ненавижу СМИ. И репортеров. – Опять предлагал писать про тебя жополизские статейки?

– В точку, – судя по мрачному тону, детектив тоже не в восторге. – Предлагал вылизать мне задницу в таких позициях, о которых забыли упомянуть в Камасутре. Пришлось спустить его с лестницы. Снова...

– Взбодрись, – улыбаюсь я, осторожно советуя. – Я впихну ему какую-нибудь настолько фальшивую историю, что его посадят за клевету.

И снова пауза. Честное слово, я обожаю ставить Фокси в тупик. Это так противоестественно, что даже... возбуждает. Ладно. Хорошо, кажется, пора себе признаться, как я на все это реагирую. Воображение тут же подбрасывает тот образ: мое логово, огромная пошлая кровать с красным покрывалом, вытянувшийся на ней Марион. И еще парочка подобных картинок, что есть у меня благодаря камерам наблюдения...

– Зачем тебе с ним возиться? – наконец-то, произносит детектив, и я понимаю, что мне скоро сведет скулы от хищной улыбки. Растерянный Фокси – прекрасный Фокси. Даже более прекрасный, чем обычно.

– Потому что он раздражает тебя, верно? – назидательно отвечаю я. Черт, как жаль, что я не в Сети.

Там есть Девушка-тень с тысячей глаз по всему телу, с которой мы отлично ладим, – программа, управляющая автоматическим переводом угла камер по всему городу в случае реагирования датчиков движения. На практике это выглядит так: кто-то идет по улице, на которой есть система слежения, Девушка-тень чувствует это и поворачивает камеру вслед за ним. Впрочем, она утверждает, что видит словно Пифия. Мне сложно это представить, но я верю ей. И я давно установил свою камеру возле окна Мариона, подключив ее к этой системе. Сигналы и записи Девушка-тень отдает только мне, и они всегда восхитительны. Мне неважно, что делает детектив: спит, принимает душ, ест, – мне нравятся абсолютно все записи. И я мог бы смотреть, что Фокси делает сейчас... если бы был в Сети. К сожалению, меня там нет. Но, к счастью, Девушка-тень запишет для меня, что он делает, пока я говорю с ним.

И все же, увидь я его растерянное лицо сейчас, мне кажется, я бы не выдержал. И это был бы очень странный опыт.

Не знаю, что со мной, но меня бросает в дрожь от голоса детектива, когда он, наконец, отвечает, и я думаю, что отсутствие камер и Сети сейчас – даже своего рода благо.

– Тебя действительно это волнует? – Он кажется заинтригованным и смущенным. – Что я чувствую – тебя это волнует?

У меня тысяча вариантов ответа. Разной степени правдивости, включая настолько честные, что Марион не поверит в них, даже если ему предоставят доказательства. А еще я могу соврать. И снова унизить его тоже могу… но это чертовски неверно.

Понимая, что теряюсь, я, наконец, произношу очень, очень деликатно. Настолько, насколько вообще могу, чтобы фраза не казалась издевкой.

– Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать? – я не представляю, о чем сейчас думает Фокси, но я скажу так, как он пожелает. А еще завтра, прямо с утра, я загляну в полицейские системы. На Ланди будет такой ордер на арест, что газеты перегрызутся за право опубликовать фото. Иронично, как мне кажется: всю жизнь помещать других на первые полосы и лишь ставить там свою фамилию и, наконец, самому оказаться героем подобной статьи. Думаю, я даже окажу ему этим услугу.

– Правдивый ответ. Если и когда захочешь, – что-то мне подсказывает, что Фокси мысленно готовится к удару, но решает, что он к нему не готов. – Наверное, не сегодня. Но я едва не забыл рассказать о самом главном. Ланди расспрашивал о тебе. Точнее, о деле Мэри. Будет ли пойман коварный преступник Ящерица, похитивший прекрасную аристократку. Мне раз за разом приходится играть в буянящего детектива-алкаша, и не то, чтобы я был сильно против спускать эту тварь с лестницы и бить ногами... но, чем прикидываться идиотом, я бы предпочел допросить его с пристрастием. Хитрая бестия копает под нас с тобой. И я хочу знать, на кого он работает. И что ему известно.

Мне чертовски нравится, как звучит это «нас с тобой», но я понимаю, что обольщаться бессмысленно. И, наконец, включаю голову. Пожалуй, стоит уже осадить себя. Я сам знаю, что это не более чем мазохизм, потому что все слишком плохо. Все еще плохо, ровно на том же уровне, что и тогда, когда он устроил эту диверсию.

Подводя итоги, я не могу доверять Мариону просто потому, что не могу себе позволить такую роскошь. Если он добровольно сдаст обо мне правду, то я могу остаться без головы. И неизвестно, что тогда вообще случится с моими Потерянными мальчиками.

Если же из него выпытают это силой, как пытались достать Мэри, то к списку пострадавших из-за меня добавится еще и сам детектив. Но это лирика.

Самое паршивое, что Фокси может просто уйти, узнав правду. Неважно, куда он пойдет: к Фосфору, полиции... он просто уйдет, откажется от меня. Не то, чтобы он вообще на меня соглашался, но надежда на что-то подобное – сейчас единственный просвет в моей дерьмовой жизни.

Я сижу в трусах и застиранной грязной футболке посреди подвала, слушаю детектива Мариона Фокса и смотрю на то, что когда-то было моей левой ногой. Уродливая металлическая конструкция, которая продолжает ржаветь день ото дня. Вообще не понимаю, зачем я поставил ее себе и почему попытался связать с собственной культей. Было бы проще, если бы то, что должно быть искусственными нервами и сосудами, не пыталось чувствовать боль и перегонять кровь. Я много раз думал, как отрезать ее, но в таких условиях я больше не возьмусь за операцию. Ее мне нужно проводить только под общим наркозом, накачав меня предварительно всем, что увеличивает свертываемость крови. И не забыть про антибиотики. На случай, если я опять захочу сгнить заживо.

Иногда мне кажется, что я мог бы просто отрезать ее, но мне страшно. Страшно оказаться одноногим. Я плохо представляю себе, каково это: не иметь возможности встать даже через боль. Мысли о собственной беспомощности пугают меня, и потому я продолжаю цепляться за этот продвинутый, но парадоксально отсталый костыль.

И именно он держит меня в шаге от того, чтобы рассказать правду. Я могу обманывать себя ежедневно, но правда в том, что я боюсь не Мариона и не за Мариона. Я боюсь, что это уродство его оттолкнет. И хуже этого страха нет ничего.

– Он работает на Фосфора, это элементарно... хотя восхищает эта глупая попытка столкнуть нас лбами. Но, думаю, он не отделается чем-то простым. Точнее, я обещаю. Сначала его навестят мои ребята, перероют вверх дном его дом, а затем поставят все на свои места. А потом мы устроим полномасштабную охоту, – довольно жмурюсь, – прежде, чем сдать его в полицию с кучей доказательств. Что тебе больше нравится? Изнасилование? Убийство? Попытка государственной измены?

– Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался, – неожиданно отвечает Фокси, – ты же рискуешь, когда лезешь во все это?

Я удивлен. Это действительно выглядит невероятно странно. Детектив... волнуется за меня? Серьезно? Не я ли для него успел стать врагом и кошмаром наяву?

– Ты же понимаешь, как это звучит? – осторожно начинаю я. Марион молчит. Подозреваю, он находится в таком же ужасе от своих слов, в каком находился я в тот день. Что ж, приятная смена ролей. Я не против.

– Это звучит так, как это и есть на самом деле, – кажется, детектив недоволен, будто его вывели на чистую воду и заставили сказать что-то, что он не собирался говорить. – Я беспокоюсь о тебе и твоей безопасности, – он фыркает, – будет обидно, если самый неуловимый хакер в мире попадется на каком-нибудь опрометчивом поступке.

Фокси замолкает на минуту, и я буквально слышу, как скрипят несмазанные шестерни в его голове, разгоняя механизмы мыслей.

– Визит Ланди может быть провокацией, – произносит он, наконец. – Давай подумаем, как достать его без помощи твоих детишек. Сдается мне, в его квартире нас уже ждет умело расставленная ловушка. И редакции его газетенки это касается тоже. Наверное, стоит наведаться туда самому. Уж мою-то ушлую рожу там точно знают.

– Ладно. Соберешься – дай знать, – бодро отвечаю я, чувствуя, как у меня прямо поджилки трясутся от этого разговора. Детектив признался, что переживает за меня. С ума сойти. И он думает, что после этого я буду трезво мыслить?.. Наивный Лис. – А теперь мне, эмм, пора. Спасибо за новости.

Я прощаюсь спешно. Даже более чем спешно, и я понимаю, что сбегаю опять, но у меня нет ни сил, ни возможности поступить иначе. Не знаю, чем и как мы закончим это чертово дело, но клянусь: однажды, когда-нибудь, когда я перестану быть таким трусом, я смогу разобраться со всем этим.

Если Марион когда-нибудь сможет меня простить.


End file.
